


Eames the Size Queen

by herinfiniteeyes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinfiniteeyes/pseuds/herinfiniteeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom!Eames. Written for this prompt on the kink meme: You guys, I need some porns where Arthur is HUNG, and Eames (who always tops because he's all big and burly) gets a look at it when they're about to have sex for the first time and says something along the lines of, "Let's take this for a ride, shall we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eames the Size Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=47081392#t47081392

“...What is _that_?” Eames asks, aghast.

Arthur pauses in the act of folding his trousers. “What?” he asks, looking down and around the hotel room, trying to figure out what Eames looks so stunned about.

Eames clears his throat. He's reclining on the bed in only a pair of boxers, and he looks a bit scandalized. “Darling, I don't know how to tell you this, but you've got an enormous cock,” Eames says conversationally.

Arthur tosses his shirt on the chair on top of his trousers and arches an eyebrow at Eames. “Yeah, so?”

This is too much. Eames sits up straight and stares in consideration at Arthur's dick, currently tenting the front of his tight black silk briefs. “Well...”

Arthur strips off his briefs and crosses to the bed. Eames appears to be hypnotized by the way Arthur's erection bobs up and down. Arthur crawls over him until Eames is forced to lie back. “ _Well_ , are you going to fuck me?” he asks impatiently. He buries his face in Eames' neck and nips at the skin there.

Eames runs his rough palms up along Arthur's bare back and swallows. “Y'know, I really rather think you should fuck me instead,” he says, oh so casually.

Arthur stops his exploration of Eames' collarbone and pulls back to look down at him. “Are you serious?” he asks in surprise.

Eames shrugs. “Absolutely.”

Arthur's brow creases and he sits back, away from Eames. “What happened to you luring me here with promises of fucking me 'til I can't 'prance about' in my 'pretentious little suits' anymore?”

“You know how I feel about your pretentious little suits,” Eames says as he sits up and looks pointedly down at Arthur's _massive fucking dick_. “Let's forget about what I said then and focus on what I'm saying now.”

He looks like he wants to argue, but Eames isn't really all that interested in talking right now, so he reaches over and wraps a firm hand around Arthur's erection and squeezes. “Let's take this for a ride, shall we?"

“What makes you think you can take it? Don't you always top?” Arthur asks, again with the arched brow and the smug grin.

Eames releases Arthur and leans over to grab the lube and condoms from the bedside table. “That's before I knew about your trouser snake, my love.”

Arthur shoots Eames a look of offended disgust. “If you ever refer to my dick as a 'trouser snake' again, I'll choke you on it,” Arthur threatens.

Eames brightens. “Is that a promise?”

Arthur scowls and swipes the bottle of lube from Eames' hand. “Spread your fucking legs, you slutty size queen.” He tries to sound irritated, but Eames can hear the affection in his tone.

“Yes, dear.” He takes his time stretching and preparing Eames, for which Eames is grateful. He can't wait to feel Arthur inside him, but it's been years since anyone fucked him.

Just as he's about to tell Arthur he's ready, Arthur leans down to take Eames in his mouth. “Oh fuck,” Eames moans. Arthur has a ridiculously talented tongue, and he brings Eames to the brink of orgasm within a matter of minutes. Panicked, he digs his fingers into Arthur's scalp and tries to tug him off. “I...wait, Arthur, wait!”

Arthur pulls off with a wet pop and shoots Eames an incredulous look. “Are you seriously complaining about having your dick in my mouth?” he asks.

Eames shakes his head and wets his lips. “Much as I appreciate your mouth, Arthur, I'd rather come when you fuck me,” he says tightly.

He seems to approve of that response, because Arthur returns to his position above Eames and reaches over for a condom. “You sure you wanna do this?” he asks.

Eames smiles seductively and lies back against the bed. “Yes. Now split me open and make me feel it,” he says.

Arthur tugs on the condom, slicks himself up, and reaches down to pull one of Eames' legs up over his shoulder. He's apparently done giving Eames opportunities to back out, because he simply positions himself and pushes in. Eames forces himself to relax and bear down against the intense stretch and burn, but Arthur's cock is a bit like a relentless battle ram.

It takes a few minutes, but Arthur's finally balls deep and Eames can feel his neatly trimmed pubic hair against the skin of his ass. He pulls his leg off Arthur's shoulder and wraps both around Arthur's waist. “You need to move,” he rasps out.

Arthur grins down at him, looking slightly feral, and begins to move. He doesn't take it easy on Eames, either; he shoves his hands between Eames' naked back and the bed and grips his ass tightly before he starts fucking Eames with heavy thrusts. Eames moans and tries to push his legs open even more.

The filthy _slap slap slap_ of Arthur's balls against Eames' ass fills the room. Eames pulls Arthur down for a wet, sloppy kiss in between harsh pants of breath. “That feels fucking incredible,” he says.

Arthur bites Eames' bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood and reaches down to jack Eames' cock. “Wanna feel you,” he mumbles against Eames' swollen lips.

Eames feels his balls tighten and then he's shooting thick ropes of come out and over Arthur's hand. He curses his way through it, feeling his ass clamp almost painfully tight around Arthur's thick dick. He imagines he can feel every bump, every vein, everything about the cock buried deep in his ass right now. “Are you close?” he gasps.

Arthur pulls out, rolls Eames over, and pulls his hips up before plunging back in from behind. It only takes him a few more thrusts before he's digging his sharp fingertips into Eames' hips and pulsing through his orgasm.

They collapse side by side on the bed and Arthur throws an arm over his sweaty face. “Don't think I'm always gonna do that,” he mumbles tiredly.

Eames grins up at the ceiling and brushes a hand through the puddle of cooling come on his abdomen. “'Course not. Next time, it's my turn.”


End file.
